Take Me
by kyungxingdae
Summary: Joonmyeon masih belum yakin dengan Yixing. Kyungsoo berusaha memprovokasi. EXO Suho Lay (SuLay) with slight D.O Kai (KaiSoo). Oneshot. PWP. Romance. WARNING! NC, SMUT, LIME, GS, F!Joonmyeon&Kyungsoo, M!Yixing&Jongin, AU


_Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun! *flips hair* Author akhirnya menyelesaikan ff oneshoot ini. Selain KaiSoo, OTP favorit author itu SuLay. Jadilah author bikin ff ini _

_Ehm. Jadi ceritanya Suho jadi cewek di sini—karena kita semua tau kalau Lay sangat jantan di panggung. Rada out of character sih, tapi ya udahlah ya. Dinikmati saja dulu ffnya~_

_Maaf kalau ada typo dan semacamnya. Author gak sempet cek lagi hehe._

_Jangan lupa tinggalin review, ya!_

**Title:**

**Take Me**

**Cast:**

**Kim Joonmyeon – EXO Suho**

**Zhang Yixing –EXO Lay**

**Do Kyungsoo – EXO D.O**

**Kim Jongin –EXO Kai**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: M**

**-SuLay with Slight KaiSoo-**

**WARNING! NC (No Children), SMUT, LIME, GS (Gender Switch), F!Joonmyeon&amp;Kyungsoo, M!Yixing&amp;Jongin, AU (Another Universe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu, Joonmyeon mengunjungi kedai kopi yang biasanya ia kunjungi bersama sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Setelah tujuh hari menikah, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengajak Joonmyeon ke kedai ini.

Katanya, sih, Kyungsoo ingin curhat. Tidak tahu tentang apa. Mungkin tentang betapa bahagianya ia jadi istri seorang Kim Jongin, pria seksi yang selalu jadi bahan obrolan anak-anak satu kampus saat mereka kuliah dulu.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Kyungsoo mempertemukan kedua telunjuknya. "Jongin…"

Joonmyeon mengantisipasi jawaban Kyungsoo dengan melihati mata sahabatnya itu sambil kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"…sepertinya maniak."

Seketika itu juga, kopi di mulut Joonmyeon menyembur keluar. Jadi Kyungsoo memintanya datang ke sini hanya karena itu? Ya ampun. Semua orang selain Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah sadar sejak dulu bahwa si seksi Jongin memang terlihat seperti maniak.

"Jadi hanya itu masalahnya? Ya ampun Kyung-"

"Itu bukan hanya!" Kyungsoo membela diri. Ia lalu mempertemukan kembali kedua telunjuknya."Aku terkadang kewalahan mengatasinya. Kemarin saja, dia mengajakku bercinta dengan lima posisi berbeda."

Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Memangnya posisi bercinta ada berapa? Ia hanya tahu satu.

"A-Apa masalahnya dengan itu?"

"Aku… Aku merasa Jongin hanya ingin tubuhku saja." Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. "Saat kami melakukannya, ia tidak pernah sekalipun berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku. Ia malah berkata bahwa ia ingin mencoba posisi yang berbeda lagi hari ini. Ya ampun."

Kini, giliran Joonmyeon yang mendesah pelan. "Setidaknya, kau menikah dengan cinta, Kyung. Walaupun Jongin tidak mengatakannya setiap kali kalian melakukannya, aku yakin ia mencintaimu."

"Benarkah begitu?" Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. "Apakah Yixing juga begitu padamu?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh aneh mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Begitu bagaimana?"

"Apakah Yixing tidak pernah berkata cinta padamu ketika kalian melakukannya?"

"I-Itu…" Mata Joonmyeon kehilangan fokus sekarang. "Aku… Belum pernah."

Kyungsoo kembali melebarkan matanya. "Maksudmu belum pernah?"

"Ya belum pernah." Joonmyeon menundukkan kepalanya. "Belum pernah melakukannya."

Demi Tuhan, jika tubuh Kyungsoo hanya berukuran milimeter, ia akan menceburkan diri ke dalam kopinya sendiri sekarang juga. "Selama dua tahun ini kau belum pernah melakukannya?"

"Aku kan sudah bercerita padamu, Kyung."

"Tapi itu dua tahun lalu, bodoh." Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya lagi. "Jadi setelah kau menolaknya di malam pertama, ia tidak pernah memintanya lagi?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan. Ya ampun, ternyata nasib sahabatnya ini jauh lebih naas.

"Ah, tunggu. Jangan-jangan kau masih juga belum siap?"

Celakanya, Joonmyeon mengangguk. _Oh, dear_. Kyungsoo lama-lama bisa gila jika ia membiarkan sahabatnya itu tetap dengan pola pikir anehnya. "Tapi dia itu pria baik-baik. Ia sangat menghargaimu, Myeon. Tunggu apa lagi? Ya Tuhan."

"Yixing…" Joonmyeon semakin menunduk. "Ia tidak pernah berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku. Lalu untuk apa aku memberikan milikku yang berharga jika ia saja tidak mencintaiku?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya menjitak keras kepala Joonmyeon.

"Sakit, bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau yakin Jongin mencintaiku sementara kau sendiri tidak yakin jika Yixing mencintaimu?"

"Karena setidaknya aku pernah mendengar Jongin berkata dia mencintaimu." Joonmyeon mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Kyungsoo. "Sementara Yixing dan aku bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya."

"Jadi itu dasar atas ucapanmu tadi? Ya Tuhan, padahal tadi aku senang sekali saat kau bilang Jongin pasti mencintaiku." Kyungsoo mendesah. "Tahunya kau dan Yixing tak jauh berbeda."

"Maaf." Joonmyeon menatapi kopinya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya bukan itu alasan satu-satunya aku tak ingin melakukannya dengan Yixing."

Kini, Kyungsoo menatapi sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan heran. "Lalu kenapa?"

Joonmyeon membuat seulas senyum getir. "Yifan."

Kali ini Kyungsoo memelototi Joonmyeon dengan _death glare_-nya yang menyeramkan. "Kau pikir Yixing sama dengan Yifan? Hei, dari mukanya pun semua orang tahu bahwa Yixing tidak sebrengsek Yifan! Ah, dan kau lebih baik dibanding si centil penggila Gucci itu. Memang si brengsek itu saja yang-"

"Jangan panggil dia brengsek!" Joonmyeon setengah berteriak membalas perkataan Kyungsoo. "Dia ada benarnya. Aku memang tidak menarik. Bahkan Yixing saja tidak berniat untuk menyentuhku lagi."

"Memangnya jika dia mengajakmu, kau akan langsung mau, begitu?"

Joonmyeon mengelus tengkuknya. "Tidak juga, sih."

Kyungsoo mendesah frustrasi di tempatnya. "Harusnya kau tahu bahwa Yixing sangat menghormatimu. Jika dari hari pertama sampai hari ini kau tidak memberikan sinyal positif untuk itu, bagaimana mungkin ia memintamu lagi? Ayolah, Yixing seorang yang pintar. Ia pasti tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan."

_Benar juga_, pikir Joonmyeon. Selama dua tahun terakhir, ia memang telah melakukan hampir semua kewajibannya sebagai istri. Menemani suaminya sarapan hingga menunggunya pulang ke rumah. Hal yang belum ia lakukan hanyalah urusan ranjang.

Joonmyeon memang tidak pernah berkata bahwa ia belum siap ke tahap yang lebih lanjut. Namun, setiap kali suaminya minta izin untuk mencium bibir Joonmyeon, ia selalu melepasnya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik. Mungkin karena itu Yixing sadar bahwa Joonmyeon belum siap untuk tahap selanjutnya.

"Ah, aku ada ide!" Kyungsoo berseru sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Joonmyeon untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Joonmyeon memelototi Kyungsoo. "Apa yang akan Yixing pikirkan jika sampai aku melakukan itu?"

"Justru itu yang ingin aku tahu!" Kyungsoo menjawab Joonmyeon dengan gemas. "Jika ia tidak melakukan apapun padamu, aku akan setuju jika si brengsek itu benar."

"Aku bilang jangan panggil Yifan brengsek, Kyung!"

"Terserahlah. Jadi, apa kau setuju?"

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian di kedai kopi dan melakukan sesuatu-yang-Kyungsoo-perintahkan-pada-Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon akhirnya pulang ke rumah dengan diantar Kyungsoo. Ia telah membuat perjanjian dengan Kyungsoo malam ini.

Kyungsoo akan menyiapkan makan malam romantis untuk Jongin, sementara Joonmyeon akan mengenakan pakaian yang tadi dibelinya bersama Kyungsoo.

Lingerie.

Entah apa yang terlintas di otak Joonmyeon hingga menyetujui tawaran gila sahabatnya itu. Ia bahkan meringis ketika mengeluarkan baju (ah, bahkan kain yang kini dipegangnya tidak tampak seperti baju) dari kantung belanjaannya. Tapi, ia juga tidak mau begini terus. Yixing juga laki-laki yang punya kebutuhan biologis, bukan?

Bagaimanapun, Joonmyeon tidak mau suaminya itu 'jajan di luar'. Jadi, Joonmyeon memilih untuk mengikuti usulan Kyungsoo dengan mengganti bajunya dengan kain yang Kyungsoo sebut sebagai lingerie.

Joonmyeon mengecek penampilannya di depan kaca lemari dengan gusar. Baiklah, warnanya memang tidak begitu mencolok—bahkan sangat manis: merah muda. Yang jadi masalah adalah modelnya. Kain itu tidak menutupi tubuh molek Joonmyeon sama sekali. Bra dan celana dalam (ehm, tepatnya _g-string_) yang Joonmyeon pakai bahkan terlihat jelas dari jarak dua meter.

Joonmyeon merasa penampilannya sangat murahan malam ini.

"Ah, _ottokhae_?"

.

Yixing pulang ke rumah dengan kondisi seperti biasanya: rambut dan kemeja yang acak-acakan. Langkahnya dengan pasti mengarah ke ruang tengah—biasanya Joonmyeon menunggunya di sana untuk makan malam. Namun, malam ini Yixing mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Joonmyeon tidak ada di sana.

"Myeon?" panggil Yixing seraya berjalan mengitari rumahnya.

"Joonmyeon?"

"Joon-"

Wanita yang namanya dipanggil-panggil itu segera menoleh setelah Yixing membuka pintu kamarnya.

"-myeon."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tadi aku sedang berganti baju." Joonmyeon berkata sambil membenarkan tali dari jubah sutranya. "Kau pasti lapar. Ayo kita makan."

Yixing masih terpaku di tempatnya. Perasaannya saja atau Joonmyeon terlihat sangat menggoda malam ini?

"Xing?"

"Ah, i-iya." Yixing mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Ayo kita makan."

Malam ini, Joonmyeon menyiapkan tiram dan jus alpukat untuk Yixing. Kyungsoo bilang, kedua makanan itu bisa… Ehm, membangkitkan gairah seksual pria.

"K-Kau tidak makan?" tanya Yixing canggung.

_Ah, kau ini kenapa Zhang Yixing? Berhentilah bertingkah aneh!_

"Aku sudah makan barusan." jawab Joonmyeon sekenanya. "Makanlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan ini untukmu."

Yixing mengangguk. "Baiklah. Selamat makan."

Sementara Yixing sedang makan, Joonmyeon sesekali mengulum senyum. Yixing kedapatan mencuri pandang ke arah Joonmyeon. Apakah karena belahan dadanya yang mengintip dari balik jubahnya?

Ah, mengapa ia jadi mesum begini?

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap Yixing pada akhirnya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makanannya?" ujar Joonmyeon dengan nada kecewa.

"Tiram ini bisa dimasukkan ke dalam lemari es, bukan?" tanya Yixing yang khawatir dengan reaksi Joonmyeon. "Aku ingin memakannya lagi besok."

"Ah, benar juga. Ya sudah, kau mandi saja. Aku akan membereskan ini." jawab Joonmyeon diiringi oleh senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah."

Yixing segera pergi menuju kamar mandi. Lima menit lagi berada di tempat itu, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kontrol.

.

Yixing mendapati Joonmyeon sedang duduk di ujung kasur. Sambil mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk, Yixing segera menghampiri istrinya itu.

"Kau belum ganti baju? Mengapa daritadi hanya memakai jubah itu?"

Joonmyeon merasakan wajahnya panas. _This is it_. "Bukankah tadi aku bilang kalau aku telah berganti baju?"

Mata Yixing melebar. Jangan-jangan…

"A-Aku telah memakai baju tidurku…" ucap Joonmyeon seraya berdiri dari tempatnya. "…dibalik ini."

Joonmyeon menarik tali pada jubah sutranya dengan perlahan, lalu melepas jubah itu sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya. Kepalanya masih menunduk, tidak berani melihat reaksi Yixing ketika melihatnya dengan pakaian seksi seperti itu.

"M-Myeon…" bisik Yixing seraya menaikkan dagu istrinya untuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sorot matanya. "Bolehkah aku mencium bibirmu sekarang?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil. Bahkan di saat seperti ini Yixing masih meminta izin padanya.

"_Anytime_, Xing."

Yixing mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan ke wajah Joonmyeon. Seperti biasanya, Yixing menahan diri untuk hanya menyentuhkan permukaan bibirnya ke permukaan bibir Joonmyeon yang lembut.

1… 2… 3…

Joonmyeon lagi-lagi melepas bibirnya. Sementara Yixing kali ini terlihat agak kecewa.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Xing." Joonmyeon berbisik pelan.

"Maaf kenapa?" ujar Yixing sambil mengusak pelan rambut cokelat Joonmyeon. Bibirnya tetap menampilkan seulas senyum, membuat Joonmyeon semakin merasa bersalah. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa."

"Aish, _ottokhae_…" Joonmyeon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

_Come on! You can do it, Joonmyeon!_

Sebelum Yixing sempat menyadari, bibir Joonmyeon kini kembali bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Ditambah lagi dengan dadanya yang kini tengah mendapat sentuhan tangan mungil Joonmyeon. Yixing refleks memejamkan matanya dan kembali berhitung dalam hati.

1… 2… 3… 4…

_Hell! He's still counting!_ Dan Joonmyeon masih belum lepas dari bibirnya.

Perlahan, Yixing memberanikan diri untuk menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping milik Joonmyeon. Bibirnya pun mulai berusaha untuk melumat pelan bibir istrinya itu.

Reaksi Joonmyeon sungguh di luar ekspektasi Yixing. Yixing dapat mendengar suara lenguhan tertahan milik Joonmyeon ketika ia melumat semakin dalam. Dan suaranya terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Yixing.

"Y-Yixing…" bisik Joonmyeon setelah melepas tautan bibirnya. "_You can own me from tonight._"

Yixing merasa dirinya tengah bermimpi sekarang. Apakah wanita ini benar Kim Joonmyeon? Istrinya?

"K-Kau tidak salah b-bicara?" tanya Yixing yang masih terlihat tak percaya. "Aku ini pria, Myeon. Aku takut tidak bisa-"

"Mengontrol dirimu?" Joonmyeon mengangkat wajahnya setelah memotong perkataan Yixing. Demi apapun, muka Joonmyeon yang memerah terlihat sangat menggoda. "Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

"Myeon-"

"Lakukanlah, Xing." Joonmyeon kini menatapi mata suaminya dengan tatapan sayu. "Sudah saatnya kau memiliki apa yang harusnya kau miliki."

Yixing mendesah pelan di tempatnya. "Baiklah. _I will go easy tonight, but_… _Don't tell me to stop later_."

Dengan begitu, Yixing mengangkat tubuh ramping Joonmyeon ke atas tempat tidur mereka. Sepertinya Kyungsoo telah memberi saran yang tepat.

.

Yixing kini tengah menenggelamkan dirinya di leher putih Joonmyeon. Sementara Joonmyeon sibuk mendesah di bawahnya.

"A-Ah, Yixing… Geli…"

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Ini belum seberapa, sayang."

Apa? Yixing memanggil Joonmyeon sayang? Joonmyeon senang bukan main.

Yixing kemudian menurunkan ciumannya hingga mencapai dada Joonmyeon. Kemudian ia menengadahkan kepala pada istrinya itu.

"Aku buka, ya?"

Joonmyeon hanya sanggup mengangguk. Tangan Yixing beralih menuju punggung Joonmyeon untuk membuka kait bra yang dikenakannya. Namun, Joonmyeon bisa merasakan bahwa tangan Yixing tidak mahir sama sekali.

Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil. "Biar aku duduk dulu."

Yixing ikut terkekeh dan berbisik di telinga Joonmyeon. "Maafkan aku, ya. Aku belum pernah membuka benda semacam ini."

"Tak apa, Xing. _Practice makes perfect_."

Lalu, setelah beberapa kali percobaan, Yixing berhasil membuka kait bra milik Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tidak bisa menyembunyikan pipi merahnya setelah dadanya terekspos begitu saja di depan Yixing.

"Kau malu?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil. Yixing hanya mengulum senyum melihatnya.

"Nantinya aku akan melihat lebih dari ini, kan? Tak perlu malu, sayang." Yixing merebahkan tubuh Joonmyeon bersamanya. "Lagipula, kau cantik dalam keadaan apapun."

"Ngh… Yixing…"

Joonmyeon tidak diberi aba-aba apapun ketika Yixing mulai mempermainkan dadanya dengan tangan dan mulutnya. Yixing cukup mahir untuk ukuran pemula.

Baiklah, setelah mengetahui kemampuan Yixing dalam membuka bra, Joonmyeon dapat menyimpulkan kalau Yixing itu pemula.

"A-Ah… Terus…"

Yixing mengulum senyum mendapati istrinya itu lupa diri dalam kuasanya. Ia jadi penasaran reaksi Joonmyeon ketika tubuhnya dijamah lebih jauh.

Jadi, Yixing mulai turun untuk merambahi perut rata—dan seputih salju—milik Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon kini tidak lagi bisa mengontrol desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Semua terlalu nikmat bagi Joonmyeon. Sentuhan halus Yixing benar-benar mampu membuatnya merinding.

"Kuturunkan sekarang, ya."

Joonmyeon tahu itu pernyataan yang tidak perlu dijawab. Jadi, ia memilih untuk menaikkan pinggulnya dan mempermudah Yixing.

"Myeon, kau seksi sekali." bisik Yixing setelah menjauhkan dirinya sebentar untuk melihat tubuh telanjang Joonmyeon secara utuh. "Aku memang sangat beruntung memilikimu."

Pipi Joonmyeon semakin merona merah. "K-Kau berlebihan Xing. Aku tidak—ahhh!"

Lagi, Yixing tidak memberi aba-aba ketika tangan halusnya mulai menyentuh lembut paha Joonmyeon. Tangan Joonmyeon kembali mengacak rambut Yixing yang baru dicat dengan warna cokelat. Mendesah saja tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa frustrasinya.

Yixing kini tengah sibuk memuluti kewanitaan Joonmyeon. Sementara itu, tangannya sibuk menahan kedua kaki Joonmyeon untuk tetap diam di bahunya.

"X-Xing… Langsung ke intinya saja-ahhh!"

Yixing kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Joonmyeon dan sibuk membuka bajunya sendiri. Beruntunglah ia baru saja mandi, jadi baju yang dikenakannya cukup mudah untuk dibuka.

"Myeon." Yixing kembali memposisikan dirinya di atas Joonmyeon. "Kau benar-benar siap?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk pasti. "Kau sangat lembut dalam melakukannya. Lagipula, tadi kau memanggilku sayang."

Yixing terkekeh kecil. "Jadi kau menungguku menyatakan cinta padamu, begitu?"

Mata Joonmyeon kehilangan fokus ketika Yixing berusaha mencari jawaban dari matanya. "Ah, bukan begitu. A-Aku—"

Yixing memotong perkataan Joonmyeon dengan mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Aku bahkan mencintaimu sebelum perjodohan kita, Myeon."

Joonmyeon melebarkan matanya. "T-Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Ssst. Simpan cerita itu untuk nanti." Yixing menyimpan telunjuknya di bibir Joonmyeon. "Aku ingin menikmati suasana intim kita dulu."

Joonmyeon memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Kesempatan itu digunakan Yixing untuk bermain-main lagi dengan leher jenjang istrinya.

"A-ah, Yixing, geli!"

"Aku akan membuatmu lebih geli dari ini." bisik Yixing di telinga kanan Joonmyeon. "Bolehkah?"

"Aku t-telah memberimu izin t-tadi." jawab Joonmyeon susah payah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yixing kembali mengelus paha dalam istrinya. "Bisakah kau memberiku akses lebih?"

Joonmyeon perlahan melebarkan pahanya. Yixing kemudian memposisikan dirinya di antara Joonmyeon. "Ini akan sedikit sakit. Maukah kau menahannya sebentar?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum manis untuk suaminya. "Tak masalah jika itu untukmu."

Yixing kembali mengecup bibir lembut Joonmyeon. "Terima kasih, sayang."

Dengan begitu, Yixing memulai prosesnya memasuki Joonmyeon. Ternyata benar ucapan teman-temannya. Memasuki wanita untuk pertama kali memang sangat sulit. Yixing baru benar-benar bisa memasuki Joonmyeon setelah percobaan ketiga.

"Ah, ini sakit sekali, Xing." Joonmyeon memeluk erat—bahkan mencakar—punggung Yixing.

"Tahan sebentar, sayang. _We're good_." Yixing berbisik pada telinga Joonmyeon.

Setelah Joonmyeon terasa lebih rileks, Yixing mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Joonmyeon memang masih meringis pada awalnya, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Gerakan tubuh Yixing sungguh mampu membuat Joonmyeon terlena.

"Ahhh, terus! Ahhh…" Joonmyeon kini sibuk mendesah di bawah Yixing.

"Kau benar-benar rapat, sayang." ujar Yixing yang kini tengah sibuk menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar. "Kau benar-benar menjepitku di dalam sana."

Yixing dan Joonmyeon sama-sama terbawa suasana hingga akhirnya…

"Ahhh, geli sekali! Aku tidak tahan lagi…"

"Sebentar, sayang. Lakukanlah bersamaku." bisik Yixing di telinga Joonmyeon.

1… 2… 3… Dan mereka mencapai puncak di saat yang bersamaan. Yixing merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Joonmyeon, sementara Joonmyeon masih memejamkan matanya dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"_I love you_, Joonmyeon. Terima kasih untuk malam ini." bisik Yixing sambil mengelus pipi istrinya.

Joonmyeon perlahan membuka matanya. "Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku."

Yixing mengecup kening Joonmyeon pelan. "_No problem_. _That's my pleasure_."

Dengan begitu, Yixing dan Joonmyeon kini menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang baru saja mereka raih. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

.

Meanwhile…

KaiSoo's Apartment

"Jadi, kita akan mencoba tiga posisi baru malam ini."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. "Kenapa harus tiga? Aku hanya kalah satu!"

"Kau kalah tiga! Pertama, Joonmyeon memang belum pernah melakukannya dengan Yixing sebelum ini. Kedua, Yixing memang benar mencintai Joonmyeon. Ketiga, Yixing tidak terlihat amatiran di ranjang." ujar Jongin seraya mengangkat tiga jarinya. "Jadi, aku berhak mencoba tiga posisi baru malam ini."

"Tapi—aish, tunggu Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo kini terperangkap di bawah figur jantan milik Jongin. "Tunggu apalagi, sayang?"

"TV-nya…"

"Aku masih menunggu mereka melakukan ronde dua."

Dengan begitu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memulai malam panas mereka. Sementara itu, televisi yang menayangkan kegiatan Joonmyeon dan Yixing dibiarkan begitu saja.

Iya, Kyungsoo hanya beralasan untuk bertemu dengan Joonmyeon. Saat mengantar Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo meninggalkan sebuah kamera di kamarnya. Cerdas, bukan?

Kyungsoo memang perlu diberi _award_ untuk _the best actress_.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Maaf ya kalau bagian smut-nya masih belum hot. Author masih belajar *bow* Leave me a review, pretty please? *doing tons of aegyo*_


End file.
